LPSO 1: LPSO disappearing!
by silent whispers under the sky
Summary: It's chaos in LPSO! Meany Dino from Dino world bought LPSO without Felena's permission! It's up to Joelle and Katy to save the day. But, what about Brianna? Will she also be any help?


LPSO #1

LPSO disappearing?

Chapter 1: what happened?

It was a beautiful night and Brianna gazed up at the starry sky. It was so peaceful!

Brianna looked a few more moments then went to wash to go to sleep. She was the only one awake now since my other pets went to sleep already.

Oh sorry! I forgot to present myself! I'm jordane8 on LPSO! That's my account name, just to tell you. Alright! Brianna is my pet bunny. She's kind, calm and a very good friend. Now, back to the story!

Before Brianna could enter the washroom, there was a loud scream:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Then, we could hear the voice approaching. Soon, someone knocked on my posh pet's house door. Brianna went to open it. Guess what? It was Felena, the LPSO president and also a good friend for all pets in LPSO. She's kind, energetic and a very fashionable cat.

" Wassup Felena? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Brianna asked.

" LPSO MIGHT BE DEAD!" Felena shouted.

" SHHHHHH! The other pets are sleeping! Come to the living room and explain more clearly to me." Brianna replied

At the living room, Felena sat down and started to talk:

" sorry... I didn't mean to want to wake everyone up..."

" It's ok...now, tell me about the 'LPSO might be dead' thing...is it real...?" Brianna asked.

" Well, you know when I first found LPSO, I installed here but didn't go to Justice land to apply for this land. So...now...Meany Dino applied for LPSO at Justice land. And...now...Maybe we'll all have to wear those horrible dinosaur costumes and work for the dinosaurs. " Felena explained.

" OMG! That's HORRIBLE! If I remember, in history class, our teacher said that Meany Dino is the ruler of Dino world, the place with all the dinosaurs. He has 2 friends and they both are selfish, mean and seriously stupid. And so is Dino. THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Brianna replied.

" What's horrible? And also, what's terrible?" some voices shouted.

" Oops...It looks like I woke everyone up. Sorry... Here, I'll explain everything." Brianna said. and explained to everyone what happened.

Chapter 2: what's the plan?

" OMG! HOW TERRIBLE! HOW HORRIBLE!" my other pets screamed when they heard what's going on.

" See? We need to do something! But what?" Brianna asked.

" hum... How about this? Katy and Joelle, since you guys love secret missions, I propose to you guys to get some info and help us to get LPSO back. Also, since you guys come up with great ideas, we'll get more chance to stop Dino." Felena said.

" Good plan. I accept!" Katy said. She's a cat full of energy, courage, kindness and also intelligent.

" I accept too...But, won't that be us that broke a law to keep a land that wasn't officially being proved or owned or bought? " Joelle asked. She a dog that's brave, smart, good in math and likes to spy and go on missions for people who needs help.

" Nah...That's not the point. The point is that Dino also broke a law because he has no right to buy a land that already have pets living on it. And do think the people who signed up for LPSO will be pleased? Are you pleased, Jordane8?" Felena asked.

Wait what? you can see me, Felena? How come? Anyway, I'm erasing that part. Ha ha... Sorry...it's mixed up... Felena...you're too off topic... Back to the story.

" Good. then, Let's do this!" Joelle cried and cheered.

" YEAH! Let's save LPSO!" all of my pets shouted.

" Then, come to the port and meet me there, Katy and Joelle. There, I'll tell you guys what to do. OK?" Felena asked.

" All right!Then, we must go back to sleep. Or else, we'll be like grumpy gnomes. C'mon! Let's go back to bed." Katy said.

Everyone laughed and went to bed. Everyone except Brianna. She was kind of upset that she can't do anything to help LPSO.

" Oh well...I can't have anything I want!" Brianna whispered.

" huh? Pardon?" a voice asked. It was Felena.

" OMG! I forgot about our guest! Anyway. Um...Felena? It's late and um..." Brianna said.

" LOL! Yes, I know, you guys need to sleep. So, Bye-bye! Let's all do a great job in this mission!" Felena replied.

Then, she left the house and went back to hers. Finally, Brianna decided to go back to bed. And she got a good sleep even though she was very excited about tomorrow, the first day of the official LPSO mission.

Chapter 3: Mission starts here!

" So what are we supposed to do?"Katy asked at the port, tomorrow, the day where they were supposed to meet to decide on what each person are going to do on the mission.

Now, they were at Waggington, the part of island of LPSO, where there's everyone's posh pet house and where most of the peaceful and natural things are. Just like a little peaceful town, where everyone can rest easily.

The other part of the island is called Kittywood. It's the big, crowed, full of shops, yummy things and the best place for fashion lovers. Plus, it's the best place to hang out with your BFFs! That's the reason it's so crowded there...

" Oh my...look at this curios and outgoing cat! LOL! Just kidding...I thought about that all night! Gosh! I'm so tired. All right. We're going to get going tomorrow for the big day, when we'll get LPSO back. Katy, you're in charge of going to Dino world and try to stop Dino to come to Justice land while me and Joelle are at Justice land. Joelle, you, are first going to put on a Dino costume and go to see the justice person and say that you're selling LPSO for 0$. Afterwards, you and me will go to see the Justice person, again and I'll say that I want to buy LPSO. Joelle, you'll be a witness of this process. Then, it's a mission accomplished!" Felena explained.

" All right. Got it! But I wonder if it'll work. It was kinda too simpleminded..." Katy and Joelle shouted together. ( except, the last part, it was Katy mumbling )

" Good. Then, would you guys like to practise a bit about what are you doing or, start it right here, I meant the mission..." Felena asked.

" Well...I guess we can never be sure we'll success without practising, right?" Katy asked.

" 100% right, Katy! Let's practise for today. Tomorrow, I think we'll be ready, since it's not that hard..." Joelle agreed.

" All right. Then, tomorrow, at the same time, meet me here, at the port, OK?" Felena asked.

Katy and Joelle nodded.

A while later, my pets returned back to my posh pet house.

" SOOOO? DID YOU GUYS MAKE IT?" my other pets shouted the moment Katy and Joelle got back.

" Not yet, we're gonna practise a while of what we'll be saying so, the mission will start tomorrow." Katy replied.

" I wonder if it will really start tomorrow though." Joelle added.

" WHAT? We already planned it. It HAS to start tomorrow. You wouldn't want to wear a dinosaur costume, would you?" Katy asked.

" That's not the point. You didn't see? Felena was all pale. Maybe she was sick. If that's really what it is, then, tomorrow...who know what'll happen?" Joelle asked.

" No...Let's just hope it wouldn't be like that." Katy replied.

" Yes, we can't let our hopes down." Brianna declared.

Chapter 4: First step

" AAAH! I think today will be an extra exciting day!" Katy exclaimed when Joelle and her were walking down the road to the port.

" R-right..." Joelle replied, not too sure. Arrived at the port, Felena was waiting for them, lying near Guppy, the wale who transports each pets to the other side of LPSO. Which means if you're at Waggigton, it'll bring you to Kittywood if you rode Guppy.

" Hi...Um...I..." Felena started.

" You're sick?" Joelle asked.

" What? N-No...I'm just... not feeling too well?... Yeah, I guess you're right: I am sick. I caught a cold." Felena said.

" Then what are we going to do?" Katy asked, desperately.

" Don't worry...Even though I'm sick, we can still do the mission." Felena said, weakly.

" No...Don't force yourself. Go home. We'll find someone to replace you, wearing your costume. This is the only quick solution I can find. Sorry, felena." Joelle said.

" No problem. It's...OK...Oh! And ask Brianna first. I think she'd like to do it. Then, good luck. Bye..." Felena said.

" Yes. We'll do our best of the best to not make any pets suffer from wearing Dinosaurs costumes." Katy and Joelle replied in unison.

Katy zoomed back at my posh pet house to get Brianna and quickly, both of them came out and joined Joelle at the port. They all jumped on Guppy and they all parted for Kittywood. Arrived at destination, it was time to say good-bye and good luck for now. Katy went to the north direction to Dino world and Joelle and Brianna went to the south side to Justice land. On the way there, Joelle explained what Brianna had to do. They stopped a while at Wooly Couture to pick up Brianna's Felena costume that she ordered in urgent.

" All you have to do is to wait until I come back from the court and then, you go to the front desk and say that you want LPSO then do what they want you to do but inthe way Felena would and then that's about it. Easy? Or hard? Or you didn't understand?" Joelle asked, in the boat that'll bring them to Justice land.

" uh... I think I got it." Brianna replied just a little confused.

" Great. Oh! Look. We arrived at Justice land! All right, see that little cafe shop next to the court? Yeah, stay there while I'm in the court, doing the mission. When you see me coming back from the court, go to the washroom and change into your Felena costume. After that, together, we'll go to the court to buy LPSO back. All right! OK, then?" Joelle asked as the boat was approaching to shore. Brianna nodded.

" Then, gotta go. wish me luck!" Joelle called and ran away to the court.

" Good...luck!" Brianna replied.

Arrived at the court, Joelle went straight to the washroom and changed into her Dino costume. She went back out and walked to the court. There was a dog behind the counter of the buy, sell and exchange order desk section.

" Hello. I am Dino, the president of Dino world. I would like to sell LPSO that I bought days ago for 0$. Could you please complete the process?" Joelle asked in a fake Dino accent.

"Well...If you're sure about this, yes. Ok, please sign here and I'll complete the process. So do you want us to alert you if someone buys it or just sell LPSO to the future president?" The dog asked, just like he thinks Joelle is crazy or something.

" I'll go with the second one. Then, I'm done here! Bye!" Joelle replied. The dog nodded and settled the information. First step of the mission: COMPLETED!

Chapter 5: Step 2!

Then, now, from the time Joelle got over with the court, Katy arrived at Dino world since it was a longer trip.

" We'll be arrived at the Fabulous Dino world. As you can see, there's seven volcanoes in Dino world: Mont. Dino, Mont. Flames, dragon volcano, Fire hill, reptile Mont., Power volcano and finally, world Volcano. Please have a save trip and please start loving the beautiful Dino world. I, Dylan, Dino's personal best friend and your guide for this wonderful trip, wish you a long and fantastic trip." Dylan said.

" Yeah right. I bet you won't say those words when we'll get LPSO back. Plus, you didn't even mean those words. And the names of the volcanoes doesn't have originality! Lame!" Katy murmured to herself.

" OH, and, just to tell all of you, soon, LPSO will be in Dino's hands! Just you guys wait until I'll be your guide for the whale boat at LPSO!" Dylan added. If Katy was drinking milk at that time, she could swear that it'll be spit out of her mouth!

" What the heck if he talking about? Like heck we'll give LPSO to YOU!" Katy thought to herself. She quickly hopped off the boat when it was ashore. Then, she dashed and ran as fast as possible to an information stand.

" Excuse me, could you please indicate me where does Dino leave?" Katy asked.

" Sure thing. He lives in that big cottage near Mont. Dino." a dragon indicated.

" Thanks! Bye!" Katy yelled back as she dashes to the cottage near one of the volcanoes.

" Hello? Anybody here?" Katy asked as she knocked on the door of a cottage.

" Yes?" A female voice asked.

" Hi, I come from LPSO. I want to see Dino, please. I have some important things to tell him." Katy replied.

" M. Dino isn't here, but I'll let you in anyway. You seem very polite, little LPSO citizen. Please come in." The female voice said. Then, the door opened and there was a female dinosaur in there, dressed like a servant.

" Are you Dino's servant?"Katy asked, curious. She got in and sat down on a chair.

" Yes, I am he's maid. Now, my master will come back in a few minutes so could you please wait here? Would you like anything? Hot n' spicy cookies or flamed hot tea?" Dino's maid asked.

" N-nothing for now..." Katy replied, disgusted. In LPSO, they all eat food that's more nature and that has not too much tastes and not like spicy things.

" All right. If you need anything, please call me." he's maid said and went into another room. Katy waited for about 5 minutes and Dino came back. He banged the door and stared at Katy as if she was an alien.

" Hello. My name is Katy and I come from LPSO. I am a...uh... a journalist and I would like to ask questions about why do you want to have LPSO. Could I ask some questions?" Katy asked.

" heh. Pff... If you insist. " Dino agreed meanly.

" Ok. First question: Why did you decide to take over LPSO?" Katy asked.

" Well, my citizens think that Dino world is too small for all this population. They complaint everyday and I couldn't stand it. So, to please them, I went on a discovery and found LPSO. So, since it's not taken, I decided to own it. What else? I ain't got all day, you know!" Dino answered.

" Um...Next question. Why couldn't you do something that'll please the citizens using only Dino world and not stealing citizen in LPSO's happiness?" Katy asked.

" WHAT? What are you saying? They should be happy enough to have a great president like me! Stop this nonsense now and get out of here!" Dino shouted.

" No. I'm talking very seriously." Katy insisted.

" GET OUT!" Dino yelled and grabbed a chair and was about to crash it on Katy.

" HELP!" Katy shouted and closed her eyes. Suddenly, someone kicked the chair out of Dino's hands and tackled him on the ground.

" Take this. And THAT! HAHAHA! Don't you dare to do that to MY helper!" the voice said. Katy opened her eyes and saw...Bunita! The owner of Magic hat delivery! She's nice, cares a lot about other people and is very active.

" Bunita, what are you doing here?" Katy asked once Bunita finished tackling him.

" Dino's got mails. I was delivering them. When I arrived, the door was open and I saw him wanting to hurt you so I just, you know, attacked him... Are you hurt at all?" Bunita asked, worried.

" Not at all. Anyway, can you make sure he doesn't wake up until...about...half an hour later, OK? Thanks. Gotta go! It's an important thing for LPSO, OK! Anyway, Bye-bye! I'll help delivering mails with you next time, OK?" Katy asked.

" Sure! Good luck!" Bunita said back. Then, Katy zoomed back to the port to catch the last boat to Justice land.

Chapter 6: Final step!

" Quick, Brianna! The last part's about to start! We can't lose the precious time!" Joelle said while Brianna was changing into her Felena costume in the cafe shop's washroom.

" Yes, yes! I'll be ready in a moment!" Brianna replied and zipped her costume on. Then she opened the door and headed outside with Joelle to the court. Arrived there, Joelle leads Brianna to the dog that she, in her Dino costume, talked to a while ago.

" Hello! I'm Felena, president of LPSO! I'm here to buy LPSO from Dino." Brianna said.

" WOW! The news isn't announced yet but we already has someone! Sure! Sure! Here, sign here and bring this sheet to the next counter and he'll complete the process for you!" the dog said and stamped a paper. Brianna signed the sheet the best she could to copy felena's signature.

" OK! Thanks a lot! OK! Got it!" Brianna said happily. She grabbed the paper and headed to the other counter with Joelle.

" I don't think it'll be as great going as the other parts of the mission!" Joelle said and pointed to the next counter. There was a dinosaur there. The name tag says: Diego

" Oh no! Dino's other BFF! If he finds out.. then...we're DEAD! For real!" Brianna cried.

" Calm down. Let's just wish that we'll be lucky this time." Joelle said. They approached the counter and put the paper in front of Diego. Luckily, he's phone rang and he picked it up. Half answering the phone, half stamping the page, he handed back the page.

" Alright! We did it!" Brianna whispered excitedly.

" Hey you! Yeah, you that cat! Come back for a second!" Diego shouted.

" Who, me!" Brianna replied, surprisingly and worried.

" Yes? What do you need?" another cat asked and rushed there.

" Oh good...It wasn't me..." Brianna said to Joelle after they got out of the court and was on their way to the cafe to get changed and head back to Waggington.

" Can you believe that? We...Actually... DID IT!" Joelle exclaimed once Brianna finished changing.

"I Know! EEE! I'm so excited that I can eat a thousand carrots!" Brianna said in a high pitched voice.

" huh! You didn't succeed yet!" a voice said.

" WHAT?" Brianna and Joelle cried in unison. They turn around and who was behind them? A little cat with sportive clothes. It was...

" KATY! OMG! You scared the stuff out of me!" Joelle said.

" Yeah! Don't scare us like that!" Brianna added.

" Sorry! C'mon, let's go back and tell everyone the good news!" Katy replied.

They all piled up on a boat that'll bring them to Kittywood then, after getting off in that boat, they piled up in Guppy's back and he brought them back to their little island, the sweet LPSO, Waggington that'll stay there and won't change its name for a long time like Dino land or something! On their way, they stopped at Mudeleine's shop and bought a huge cake to celebrate the good news that LPSO won't change to be like... reptile village or something? After that, they finally came back to my posh pet house. All of my pets cheered as they announced the great news. Then, each pet invited some friend to come to my posh pet house to celebrate. After the guests arrived, Brianna, Joelle and Katy told them the good news. Then, Grrrreg and Felena got the center of attention and said:

" Thank you so much saving LPSO, guys! I like am so happy that LPSO won't be called Dinosaur world or something like that!" Felena thanked.

" Yup! I, Grrrrreg, will post the good news on our newspaper tomorrow! And here, Woolma, tell us a joke!" Grrrreg said. He's a dog, smart, funny, happy, and is the local newspaper owner. Felena thinks he's so handsome and likes him! Just to tell you, readers, Woolma is really bad at telling jokes!

" OK! Here comes one! Why don't cannibal eat humans?" Woolma asked.

" WHY?" everyone asked.

" Because they're too munchy! HAHAHAAHAH! Funny right? HAHAHAHAHA!" Woolma laughed.

" Uh... ahahaha?" Katy said, confused. Some people groaned and some others laughed to be polite.

"Gosh! That's so funny Woolma! HAHAHAHA!" Grrrreg said.

He said that in a real way, not fake laughing ! But really laughing! He usually don't find her jokes funny! Why this time? Brianna glanced at Felena, she was surprised, confused and pissed off. Probably jealous... Was she jealous that Grrreg laughed at a stupid joke? Brianna chassed the stupid thinking away and enjoyed the party. An hour later, some guests left to go to sleep.

" If you'd like to, feel at ease to sleep in for tonight! We'll share rooms!" Katy said.

Some guests left again but still, some stayed. Woolma and Grrreg left but Felena stayed. At the end, Felena was sleeping in Katy and Jessica's room. Jessica is a cat. I'll tell you more about her in the next story!

This story'll end now! Enjoy! Thanks! Please continuing reading my LPSO stories when I'll publish more of them!

From the furry, LPSO friends! Enjoy!


End file.
